


Regent

by silver_drip



Series: Heir Apparent Universe [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki deals with the backlash of new information.





	Regent

* * *

Loki was moving mechanically, his body working while his mind had stuttered to a halt. It was only when a light flashed over Thor and he disappeared, that Loki’s mind caught up with him. 

Mjolnir landed in Odin’s hand. He brought it to a hair’s breadth away from his mouth. “For thou that is worthy on Midgard, for thou who would wield thee justly, make haste to their side and give them the power of Thor.” Odin threw the hammer, Mjolnir going through walls without breaking them. 

An odd silence overtook them. Loki was afraid to break it. Afraid to acknowledge this new reality, to prove that it was no fever dream. Odin had chosen him, not just as king, but as a trusted son. Odin didn’t see him as the one who lurked in Thor’s shadow. Loki was _ worthy _. 

Odin slumped, and roughly took a seat, his spear disappearing.

“Father?” Loki asked, worry clear in his voice. He could analyze what happened with Thor later. He had never seen the All-Father look so tired before. 

“My Odin-Sleep is nearing, but there is still much we must speak of.” He looked to Frigga. “Beloved wife, as I have the strength of a warrior, you have the tongue of a politician. I will leave this task to you.” Odin called for the guards to escort him to his chambers. 

A lump formed in Loki’s throat. Today had already been full of surprises. What was left to say?

“Let us go to my gardens. The clouds are clearing and the sun is peeking out.” Loki could only nod in agreement with Frigga. He felt the odd sensation of someone else teleporting him. 

They sat on a carved stone bench. Frigga positioned herself so that she was oriented to Loki, before taking his hand. They were warm while Loki’s was clammy. 

“There is much you do not know, and perhaps things we should have revealed long ago,” Frigga said softly. Loki’s festering worry ate him up inside. “I am not Odin’s first wife and Thor is not Odin’s first born.”

“What?” Loki’s voice was strained. 

Frigga patted the back of his hand. “Peace, Loki. There is more. Princess Hela was Odin’s first child and the one who originally wielded Mjolnir. Odin was not as he is now. He honed Asgard and the princess into a deadly scythe. They reaped lands and people, bringing all the wealth you see before you.” She swept her free hand outwards. 

Loki looked at Asgard with fresh eyes. A palace made of gold, endless feasts, boundless tributes the civilized realms paid without argument. Not once did he remember Asgard suffering from a scarcity of food when endless summers baked the ground. They had next to no craftsmen, yet new luxuries flowed freely to even the homes of the poorest Asgardian. 

“Odin’s first wife, Princess Hela’s mother, had died in childbirth. I was chosen to be his next wife, an offering from Vanaheim to replace what we would normally give to them if not for a fire that ravaged the countryside. And I… It wasn’t necessarily on purpose. I wished only the best for Vanaheim. I turned Odin’s thoughts away from conquest and subjugation. In turn, he ordered Princess Hela to stop pillaging. She was none too happy about that.” Frigga let out a sigh, her eyes focused on something Loki couldn’t see. “She rebelled and went to Odin’s strongest allie, Laufey-King.”

“Allie? But I thought—”

“Time often warps the truth, Loki. Yes, Asgard fought against Jotunheim, but not just because they invaded Midgard. Princess Hela married Laufey-King, putting their power on par with Asgard’s.” Her eyes glistened with tears. “The war was evenly matched and could have gone either way, but Princess Hela became pregnant, and just like her mother, she died in childbirth. The balance shifted into Asgard’s favor. Odin took the Casket, Jotunheim’s core. There was no way Jotunheim could win after that, so Laufey-King offered something Odin couldn’t refuse, his grandson.” Frigga paused, squeezing Loki’s hand again. “That baby was you.” 

Loki gaped, grappling with this new information. “So, you’re not… I’m a…” None of it made any sense. 

“You are still my son. You suckled at my breast, the same as Thor. I was there when you took your first steps. I was the one who lifted you up when you fell. Never doubt that I love you.” Her voice was reassuring, but his mind was still chaos. 

“But I’m a Jo—” He couldn’t say the word, couldn’t breathe life into the idea that he was a monster.

“Yes, 5/8ths Jotun.” 

Loki’s mind stalled, the math not adding up. “5/8ths?” Wasn’t it ½? 

Frigga cocked her head to the side. “Of course. Your great grandmother was a Jotun.”

“What?” 

“My son, have you not read the history of Asgard’s previous rulers?” There was a hint of a tease in her voice. 

Loki let out a puff of air. “Of course I have. There is only so much information I can get from the ramblings of old. Grandmothe—Great grandmother Bestla was only described as having white hair and that she bore three sons.” 

Frigga sighed. “I have failed you. I should have made a point of teaching you about your forebearers. Perhaps I’ll look over Asgard’s educational curriculum as a whole. I won’t allow our realm to fall into ignorance.” 

Loki nearly scoffed at that. Frigga had participated in keeping him ignorant for his whole life, yet now she wished to spread the truth? 

A new thought struck him. 

“Is this why I was chosen to take the throne? Because I am Odin’s firstborn’s son?” He had a sinking feeling. What little confidence that he felt after the announcement was dwindling away.

“Loki, you were chosen for your level head and commitment to Asgard. Princess Hela was the heir apparent originally. That didn’t stop him from disavowing her.” Frigga leaned over and kissed his cheek. “We love you and Thor just the same, but aren’t blinded to Thor’s shortcomings—Or yours. You both still have some growing up to do, but you are far ahead of Thor in this matter.” 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded slightly. He tried to let her words etch into his mind, but he still had self-doubt. He refused to show it though, not with the weight of his new responsibilities on his shoulders. 

Frigga glanced upwards. “The sun is soon to set. Odin will make the announcement of your new position soon. Change into your best armor and don’t be late.” She kissed him again. “Afterwards I’ll show you Princess Hela’s chambers. They have not been touched since she rebelled.” 

Loki nodded. “Yes, that would be…” He couldn’t find the right words. 

Frigga stood, smoothing down her already immaculate dress. “Don’t be late.” 

*

In Loki’s chambers he couldn’t help but stare at himself in the mirror. 5/8ths Jotun. His pale skin didn’t make sense, and he doubted that his Aesir ancestry blotted out his Jotun’s. 

And how he ached to shout at Odin and Frigga for lying to him, but Odin was near his limit and Frigga would stand vigil by his side during his restorative sleep. They were already dealing with Thor’s rebellion. They had no time for his sufferings. 

Loki search himself in a way he’d never done before. His only self-analyzing spells he’d used before were to gauge his health and make sure there were no curses laid upon him. But now, with his new knowledge, he felt an enchantment that was hidden behind all of Frigga’s protective spells. 

He tugged at the knot, feeling it unfurl under his dexterous magic. 

Ah, so his pale skin was an illusion. His emotions were subdued as he stared at his natural form, which was probably for the best. Today had been a series of upheavals. Another might just shatter him. 

Blood red eyes without a hint of white. An ashen blue, nearly a sickly pallor. Raised lines that could possibly mean and function as things he was ignorant of. 

But his teeth weren’t razor sharp and his nails had only changed in color, not shape. There was no urge to seek out the weak and devour them. If anything, this new form felt more comfortable physically. 

Loki didn’t have time to contemplate it though. He tied the spell back in place, bolstering it with his own magic. 

In a sort of daze he changed into his best armor and slicked his short hair back. There was a comfort in seeing the face he knew, but a current of uneasiness was still there. 

He teleported to the chamber to the right of the throne room. It was the passage royalty always took to avoid the masses. He could hear the buzz of the crowd. They were all ready to hang on the words of their king. It struck Loki that one day they might do the same for him. But as Thor so blatantly stated, Loki was not liked the way he was. 

And Thor was his uncle. That gave Loki an odd grin at the lunacy of it. 

Loki and Frigga didn’t speak as they waited for Odin to join them. Loki just let the buzz of the crowd fill his mind. 

Odin appeared, standing tall, but Loki could still see his fatigue. “Father.” He gave him a slight bow. 

Odin clapped him on the shoulder before motioning for the herald to announce them. Loki felt nervous for the first time in centuries at being in front of a crowd. It had long ago became commonplace that others watched him. 

Odin took his throne and Loki and Frigga flanked him. Loki stared at the crowd. None of them seemed to find it strange that Thor wasn’t there—for it was normal. He spent a third of his time off-realm gallivanting around. That gave Loki a boost of self-confidence. He had always been here for the people of Asgard. Surely they would have questioned if he wasn’t standing on the dais. 

Odin began his speech on the good of the realm, but Loki scarly heard him. His eyes drifted to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He almost grinned. They had no idea what was about to happen. He would treasure their surprise and find comfort in it when next they belittled him. 

_ Yes _ , he thought, _ Odin has chosen me. I am not Thor’s inferior. He is mine. _

Loki took in a deep breath when he realized Odin’s speech was coming to its pinnacle. “For the good of the realm and to insure her prosperity going forward, I Odin All-Father, announce Loki’s coronation as the king of Asgard will take place in one year’s time.” 

Sif’s face went slack. Frandral looked to Hogun to see if he’d heard right. Volstagg slumped. It filled Loki with warmth even though the cheering of the masses wasn’t as excited as he’d hoped for. 

Odin raised his hand, effortlessly silencing them. “I did not come here today with only glad-tidings. Prince Thor rebelled against my decision. He showed arrogance and impudence that was below his station. I have banished him until he proves himself once again worthy of the tidings of a prince of Asgard.” Loki saw Sif jump to the conclusion that Loki was behind all this, that he’d pulled some sort of trick. How wrong she was. “His rebellion weighs heavily on me. I shall take three days of Odin-Sleep to bolster myself.” Sounds of worry and near anguish flitted through the crowd. “Loki shall be regent in my stead.” Odin’s one eye narrowed. “His word will have the same weight as my own. Any disobedience to him will be seen as an attack on Asgard and the crown.” Odin stood. “Glory to Asgard!” 

The sentiment was echoed at full volume, interspersed with well-wishes to Odin’s health. 

He saw Sif stomp away, closely followed by the Idiots Three. Loki held back a smile. 

Out of the eyes of the people, Frigga and Loki escorted Odin to his healing room. 

He handed Loki his spear. Once more, and for the second time in Loki’s life, Odin clasped his shoulder. “Do not let the doubts of others become your own.” Loki took a moment to contemplate that as Odin spoke to Frigga. It was sound advice, if not far too late given. 

Odin disappeared his ceremonial armor in favor of informal clothes. He laid on the healing table and Loki felt the buzz of energy surrounding Odin. His one blue eye fluttered shut. Loki and Frigga remained silent for a few moments, both watching him. 

“Princess Hela’s chambers are in the East wing. I have taken down the illusion and protective spells. You should find it easily.” 

Loki nodded, the spear heavy in his hand. He could feel some of the All-Force seeping into his palm. It was potent, but Loki didn’t let it distract him. 

He left the heavily guarded healing room, the Einjhar dipping into bows that were deeper than usual. 

Loki hardened his resolve as he took his time through the gilded halls. He would not let Odin or Asgard down. It was why when he was confronted with Sif and the Warriors Three that he didn’t descend immediately into jeering and baiting them. 

“What have you done?” Sif asked, always the first to throw accusations. Behind her Hogun and Volstagg looked reserved, uncertain. Frandral stood by Sif’s side, indignant and puffed up. 

“Thor’s actions are purely his own,” Loki said evenly. The spear was a grounding comfort. It reminded him that their accusations had no merit. 

“You will undo this trickery at once,” Sif demanded. Her hand was drifting to the hilt of her sword. He gripped the spear a bit tighter. Einjhar moved in closer. Frandral noticed and stilled Sif’s hand. 

“This is not wise.” Hogun’s voice was even, calm, but did nothing to distract Sif. 

“Leave my sight. I don’t have time for the games and taunts that you all and Thor so often partake in. The responsibility of Asgard is on my shoulders.” He paused for a moment. He didn’t want to have to deal with them later, but sending them to the dungeons was not a good way to start his regency. “Speak to Heimdall. He shall tell you the truth of the matter.” The guardian of the Bifrost had no love for Loki, but he was faithful to Asgard and the crown. 

Sif’s nostrils flared. “This isn’t over.” They left in a huff. Loki shook his head, weary. 

“Make sure they do not bother me again,” Loki ordered the guards. 

*

True to Frigga’s word, he found Hela’s chambers easily. He stood outside the doors for a split second before urging himself forward. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for the room to be a spitting image of his own. Dark green interior with hints of gold. Strewn about books. Ingredients neatly sorted. 

The only real differences were the collection of weapons lining the walls and what he believed to be war trophies. Hela was like him, but with Thor’s battle lust. 

As he drew farther in, he saw neatly labeled journals, _ diaries _. He scanned them from protection or traps, but found none. She was either confident no one would dare touch them, or it was a product of not having a nosey sibling. 

Loki pulled the first one. He didn’t worry about breaking her privacy. He wanted to know more about the woman who birthed him. 

The sun set as his eyes stayed glued to the journal. He read throughout the night and by the time the sun had renewed its vigil over Asgard, he felt more confident in his path to being king. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any guesses who Mjolnir is zooming too?


End file.
